powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Peak Human Condition
The ability to have your bodily functions at the maximum limit of human potential; meaning that your natural capabilities are near-superhuman. A Real World Human Standard version of Enhanced Condition. Also Called *Peak Human Condition/ing *Near-Superhuman Condition *Superior Human Condition *Human Physical Perfection *Artificial Enhanced Physiology *Peak Physical/Mental Condition *Perfect Physical/Mental Condition *Superior Human Condition *Peak Condition *Peak Human Skill/s *Physical Prime Capabilities Users are as strong, fast, intelligent, durable, agile, etc. as it was possible for the average person to be, without any superhuman degree. Furthermore, this ability allows users to be "perfect" specimens of their species; the ability permanently induces a healthy lifestyle and balanced diet. Users are mostly described as "already in the next step of evolution". Personality Users of this ability are known to be highly effective in situations in which a normal member of their species cannot handle. Even though their capabilities are almost superhuman, most peak human heroes and villains are known to be really fierce. For example, the Hulk was at his full power, yet Captain America was able to physically put him down through persistent will, or when Vargas was able to defeat two mutants at once: Beast and Psylocke. Associations *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Aging *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Combat *Indomitable Will *Accelerated Metabolism *Enhanced Leadership Limitations *The ability could wear off at a certain time. *Could make you underestimate foes. Known Users Gallery TDKR.jpg|Being trained by the league of shadows, Bruce Wayne was pushed to the peak of physical perfection (DC) IsaiahBradley.jpg|From the SSS, Isaiah's physical attributes were increased to the peak physical condition (Marvel) 379px-Nightwing_0006.jpg|Nightwing is in peak human condition, due to intense training (DC) Ezio.jpg|Ezio has fallen at terrible feats; yet he has shown to get straight back up and finish the job due to being at his peak (Assassins Creed) BlackPanther.jpg|Being blessed by the panther god, T'challa was brought to his physical peak. (Marvel) Patriot.jpg|After receiving a blood transfusion from his grandpa, Eli gained peak human abilities and thusly became a "true" super-soldier. (Marvel) Edward Brock.PNG|Without his venom-symbiotic suit, Eddie was at his peak (Marvel) Bane.jpg|Without inducing himself with Venom, Bane is at peak human condition (DC). Equalists.png|Inorder to combat benders, Equalists were trained to their physical peak. (Avatar: The Legend Of Korra) The batman.jpg|For many years he did intensive exercise; Batman remained in peak physical and mental condition (DC) Ra's al Ghul.jpg|Constantly going into the Lazarus Pit made Ra's heightened to his peak condition (DC) Crimson Commando2.jpg|Crimson Commando's mutation remains him in peak physical condition (Marvel) Talia al Ghul.jpg|Like her father, Talia was at her peak because of the Lazarus Pit (DC) James Rogers.JPG|Being the child of Captain America and Black Widow, theres a possibility that James Rogers may have inherited both their peak human abilites. (Marvel) casey j.jpg|Casey Jones was in Peak Physical Condition (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Detail.jpg|Vargas' ability allowed him to be a perfect physical specimen (Marvel) BlackWidow.jpg|Being induced with the red room's variant of the S.S.S, Natasha's bodily functions were heightened to peak human condition (Marvel) Luc.jpg|Being re-animated, Luc Deveraux was genetically engineered to peak physical condition (Universal Soldier) StevenRogers.png|Due to the Super Soldier Serum, Steven Rogers was transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" physical human specimen (Marvel) Abomination.jpeg|Before Emil Blonsky transformed into Abomination, he took an uncomplete version of the super soldier serum, which allowed him to remain in peak physical condition (The Incredible Hulk) IronFist.jpg|Despite augmenting his capabilities with chi, Iron Fist is originally at peak human condition (Marvel) RedSkull.jpg|Despite suffering the side effects of an incomplete super soldier serum, it still pushed him to his absolute peak in physical and mental condition (Marvel) KarateKid.PNG|Val Armorr "A.K.A The Karate Kid" is in superb peak condition. he possesses the condition of a man his age, weight and size who engages in extreme training (DC) ShapeShifter.jpg|Shape-shifters or "werewolves" such as Jacob Black are at their peak in human form. However, they're at superhuman levels in their wolf forms (Twilight) Tim_Drake.jpg|Tim Drake has gained peak human abilities through sheer persistence in extreme training in both mental and physical exercises. (DC) Hush.png|Hush keeps himself in peak physical condition. (DC) Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Peak Powers